


Happy Birthday

by JuniorJumat



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Aku mau buat fluffy tapi jatuhnya kok angst T.T, F/M, For Oh-My-Soowon, Ini maksud idenya apa?, M/M, a gift
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Karena kau hanya akan terluka nantinya," balas Hak sambil memejamkan mata. "Dan Yona menyukaimu, itu bagus. Sebab itu artinya ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuatmu bahagia. Aku... tidak bisa. Aku... menyayangimu, ya, namun setelah kupikir, aku juga menyayangi Yona dengan perasaan yang sama. Itu... menurutku itu bukanlah perasaan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh sepasang kekasih. Seharusnya itu terasa lebih spesial, berharga. Oleh karena itu, aku tahu jika aku tidak bisa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Ide awalnya, ini mengenai "apa itu perbedaan cinta, dan suka (dan sayang)".

Jika boleh, ia ingin menciumnya untuk kesekian kali. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menjadi candu untuknya. Memeluk kehangatan yang selalu membayangi pikirannya.

Jika boleh, ia ingin tetap bersamanya sekarang...

Namun pijar dari sepasang biru indah itu sudah meredup sepenuhnya. Meninggalkannya dalam rasa sakit, rindu, sepi. Hak yang selalu melangkah maju memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah mundur, dan memaksanya untuk hanya terdiam ketika bibir itu berbicara, dalam nada dingin dan terdengar begitu kaku.

"Aku ingin berpisah denganmu. Kau... Yona menyukaimu, kau tahu itu?"

Ya, ia tahu. Selalu mengetahui mengenai rasa suka itu semenjak dulu. Dan Hak, yang selalu, selalu, _selalu_ menyayangi mereka berdua, sebagai sahabat semenjak kecil dan lebih, hanya ingin keduanya bahagia. Soo-Won tahu itu, ia mengerti perasaan itu. Tapi kebahagiaannya adalah Hak, hanya Hak seorang. Ia hanya ingin bersikap egois, meraih tangan itu kemudian mendekapnya, dan berkata bahwa masa depan bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti. Selama Hak bersamanya, selama ia masih bisa bersama dengan pemuda itu...

_Namun Hak menangis._

Haknya tak pernah menangis, dan itu berarti sesuatu untuknya. Hak benar-benar tulus, menginginkan berpisah dengannya. Tangannya bergetar, mencoba meraih pipi itu dan menghapus tetes — Namun setelah itu ia terdiam. Kenapa? Soo-Won tak mengerti. Kenapa pemuda itu masih bisa tersenyum di antara air mata itu?

"Hak, aku hanya mencintaimu," ujarnya dengan raut tak mengerti.

Hak tertawa, tangan hangat itu bergerak mengelus rambutnya, sepasang mata itu kembali menatap jenaka ke arahnya. "Aku tahu," Hak berkata, sejenak tersendak oleh tangisannya sendiri, lalu tertawa lagi. "Aku selalu tahu itu."

Lalu kenapa —

Soo-Won akhirnya memahami.

Hak hanya tak pernah bisa mencintai pemuda itu balik.

* * *

Sore itu, tepat tanggal 3 Februari, Yona mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan penuh semangat. Soo-Won tahu hari apa ini, hadiah buku yang diberikan ayahnya saat sarapan pagi tadi sudah menjadi pengingat yang cukup jelas untuk hal itu. Sekilas ia memandang hujan dari balik jendela, melirik sela kecil tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar Hak yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya sambil menebak gerangan apakah yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu saat ini.

Soo-Won menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk menutup buku di pangkuannya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu, untuk mendapati sosok sang gadis yang tampak begitu bersemangat dan gugup di saat yang bersamaan berdiri menatapnya.

Yona tergagap, hendak berkata, tapi nada jenuh yang keluar dari Soo-Won menyela sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apapun kepadanya.

"Ya?"

Yona bersemu merah.

"Umm, kue... Maksudku, aku... Ada kue di bawah — Kau tahu? Ulang tahunmu! Jadi maukah kau —"

Soo-Won hanya diam, terlalu lelah untuk berpura-pura saat ini. Jadi ia pun menepuk kepala gadis itu dan berjalan melewatinya, sambil berharap di dalam hati agar semua ini bisa berakhir dengan cepat. Bohong jika ia mengatakan ia tidak merasakan amarah setiap kali melihat wajah gadis itu. Bagaimanapun, Hak menjauh darinya karena Yona. Bagaimanapun, sesakit apapun perasaannya saat ini, Soo-Won tak bisa mengatakan segalanya kepada gadis itu, sejujurnya. Karena Hak benar.

_"Kau juga menyukai Yona."_

Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Dalam diam keduanya menuruni tangga. Yona tampak gelisah, menatap punggung pemuda di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri kembali untuk berkata.

"Ka-kau tahu, Hak juga ikut! Aku berhasil menyeretnya tadi, dan sekarang ia menunggu di dapur bersama kuenya! Jadi nanti kita bisa merayakannya bertiga kembali! So-Soo-Won — jadi... Jadi —"

Soo-Won tidak bisa mendengarkan ucapan itu lagi. Sebab entah kenapa, saat ia mengetahui jika pintu masuk rumah dalam keadaan terbuka, pemuda itu tahu bahwa harapannya telah remuk saat itu juga.

Ia bahkan tidak perduli ketika Yona tiba-tiba menangis, berlari melewatinya dan menerobos hujan hanya untuk memekikan satu nama dengan penuh keputusasaan.

"Hak!"

* * *

Bukan karena ia pengecut, namun Hak tahu, ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, hubungannya dengan Soo-Won tidak akan dapat kembali seperti dulu. Oleh karena itu ia menghindar, tak mau menyakiti dirinya sendiri yang masih berharap bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Hak sungguh... menyayanginya. Soo-Won hanya terlalu berharga untuknya.

Namun begitu pula dengan Yona.

Oleh karena itu ketika gadis itu menangis menarik tangan pemuda itu di depan teras rumahnya untuk meminta penjelasan, Hak benar-benar merasa tak tega. Tapi bagaimana ia menjelaskan? Selama ini hubungannya dengan Soo-Won tertutup dari mata gadis itu. Jadi tak mungkin ia menjelaskannya sekarang — kecuali Hak memang ingin melukai perasaan yang lain.

"Bi-bisakah kalian mengatakannya padaku? Ada apa? Hak? Kenapa Soo-Won tak mau menatapku? Kenapa kau menjauh? Hak? Kenapa?"

Tangannya bergerak mencoba menyentuh pundak gadis itu, menenangkan tubuh Yona yang mulai bergetar. Namun gadis itu menampiknya, mati-matian menahan agar air matanya tidak berubah menjadi isakan menyedihkan — tapi tidak bisa.

"Padahal aku hanya menyukainya. Ini sakit... Aku, aku tak mengerti! Aku... Aku..."

Gadis itu, tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, pun bersimpuh, terisak menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, melihatnya bahagia bersamaku... Kenapa? Kenapa? Hak... Kenapa?"

Hak terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. Ia pun berlutut dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu, mengelus pelan rambut merah indah yang selalu ia kagumi semenjak dulu.

"Karena aku ingin melihat kalian bersama, itulah mengapa."

Tapi tak ada yang mengerti.

* * *

_From: Soo-Won_  
_Subject: Aku ingin bertemu._

_Paman Il tadi menelepon. Yona bersamamu?_

Hak menatap langit di luar jendela yang sudah menggelap. Kemudian menatap jam di layar handphonenya — Pantas saja, ini sudah jam delapan malam.

 _To: Soo-Won_  
_Subject: re:Aku ingin bertemu._

_Ia sedang tidur di kamarku. Ada perlu apa?_

Kakek tiba-tiba menyela dari arah dapur, bertanya (dengan setengah berteriak) untuk menyuruhnya tidur di ruang lain. Hak balas, berteriak, mengatakan seharusnya ia menendang sekalian saja Yona agar pulang sekarang. Tentu saja ia tidak serius, tapi pembawaan tak acuhnya itu sudah terlalu melekat erat pada dirinya hingga sulit untuk ia hindari.

 _From: Soo-Won_  
_Subject: re:Aku ingin bertemu._

 _Ada kue di rumah. Aku bisa membawakannya ke sana._  
_Tentu saja jika kau mau._

Hak hanya memandangi layar handphonenya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah panggilan telepon mendadak masuk.

 _Soo-Won_.

Hak pun menghela nafas. Tentu saja, setelah sikap saling mendiamkan satu sama lain yang dilakukan keduanya menyebabkan Yona ikut terseret, ini sudah saatnya untuk memperjelas semuanya.

Hak hanya masih terlalu takut saja jika ternyata ini akan berakhir seperti apa yang ia bayangkan.

_"Hak?"_

Ia berjengit, sedikit. Namun kemudian tersenyum pahit. "Hmm?"

Tak ada suara yang membalas.

Namun karena sambungan itu belum terputus, maka Hak tahu jika ia masih harus menunggu. 15 detik, dan tidak ada di antara mereka yang mau memulai kembali.

Hak menggaruk kepalanya, menghela nafas, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakannya saat itu juga.

"Aku harus melakukannya."

2 detik, dan kemudian...

_"Kenapa?"_

"Karena kau hanya akan terluka nantinya," balas Hak sambil memejamkan mata. "Dan Yona menyukaimu, itu bagus. Sebab itu artinya ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuatmu bahagia. Aku... tidak bisa. Aku... menyayangimu, ya, namun setelah kupikir, aku juga menyayangi Yona dengan perasaan yang sama. Itu... menurutku itu bukanlah perasaan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh sepasang kekasih. Seharusnya itu terasa lebih spesial, berharga. Oleh karena itu, aku tahu jika aku tidak bisa."

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

Dan Hak hampir menangis karena mendengarnya.

"Namun kau juga menyukai Yona, bukan begitu?" Pemuda itu mendongakan wajahnya, menahan matanya yang memanas. Ia tersenyum. "Dibandingkan denganku, kemungkinan hubungan kalian akan berhasil akan lebih baik. Jadi —"

 _"Apa kau tak mengerti!? Aku mencintaimu!"_ suara Soo-Won yang menyela selanjutnya terdengar begitu putus asa. _"Itu artinya bukan Yona, hanya kau! Hak, mengertilah!"_

Ia mengerti, ia sangat memahami. Ya Tuhan... Mengapa ia tidak bisa berpura-pura tak mengacuhkan semua ini? Semua pasti akan lebih mudah nantinya. Setidaknya ia bisa melakukannya tanpa perlu merasa ragu lagi.

 _"Hak,"_ suara itu memanggil kembali. _"Kenapa kau menangis?"_

"Entahlah." Ia mendengus geli. "Menurutmu sendiri?"

Jeda. _"Aku... sebenarnya mengerti."_

"Kalau begitu berhenti."

_"Hak..."_

"LALU KENAPA KAU TAK MAU BEHENTI?" Hak mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menjauhkan handphone di tangannya untuk berteriak balik, "Ya, Kek! Akan kupelankan!" Saat suara sang kakek menyela kembali.

Kenapa? Padahal hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah dapat berakhir baik — sebab ketika Yona mengetahuinya nanti, gadis itu pasti akan menarik diri. Dan Hak sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, ia tidak bisa. Mencintai Soo-Won sebagaimana yang pemuda itu inginkan. Lalu apa? Ketika pemuda itu sudah lelah nanti, apakah ia juga akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri?

Hak menyayanginya, namun begitu pula dengan perasaannya kepada Yona. Apakah salah, jika ia berharap agar semuanya tetap bisa seperti dahulu tanpa perlu ada yang berubah?

Entah siapa diantara mereka yang mengakhiri telepon itu. Yang Soo-Won tahu, setetes air mata yang jatuh melewati pipinya luput dari perhatian pemuda itu.

* * *

_"Kenapa kau tidak membawa kado untukku?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_Hak mendongak. Melirik tumpukan kado dan hadiah yang bertumpuk di kamar pemuda itu dan meraih salah satu diantaranya. "Kau sudah mendapatkan terlalu banyak," balas Hak dengan nada kelewat tak acuh, sambil tanpa sadar melepas ikatan pita pada kado di tangannya dan membuka kotak itu._

_Soo-Won tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menunduk untuk meraih pita yang terjatuh di lantai tadi. Hak terdiam, memandang saja ketika Soo-Won melingkarkan pita tadi ke pergelangan tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu dan membuat simpul di sana._

_Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, dan Soo-Won pun tersenyum._

_"Bagaimana jika aku meminta dirimu sebagai hadiahku?" tanya pemuda itu sambil perlahan menarik tubuh Hak dan menariknya terjatuh bersama di atas tempat tidur._

_Hak terdiam sejenak. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum kecil, mengelus pelan rambut kecoklatan Soo-Won yang kini sedang mencium lembut lekukan diantara lehernya. "Tentu," pemuda itu menjawab. "Namun hanya hari ini."_

_Dan keduanya pun memejamkan mata._

_"Selamat ulang tahun."_

_._

_._

_._

°.ThE EnD.°

**Author's Note:**

> Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Soo-Won~! *tebar bunga* Sebenarnya maunya posting cerita _mpreg_ , tapi plotnya ternyata lebih rumit dari yang kurencanakan :"( Jadi post yang ini, deh X3
> 
> Oke~ Semoga ini memuaskan~
> 
> Oh, dan scene bagian akhir itu, sebenarnya _masa lalu_. Dan ya! Ini angst! Aku hanya ingin sekali mengeksplorasi cerita segitiga sempurna milik mereka!
> 
> Ah~ Aku suka ngebayangin Hak nangis~ X3 *gegulungan*


End file.
